Death Note Episode 38
"New Era" is the 38th episode of the Death Note anime and Manga series. It is BurningCow`s version and is not from the official source. This is also the beginning of Season 3 of the Death Note ''anime and manga series. Plot Following the death of Light Yagami, the world has finally met peace. After the realization, Sachiko Yagami commits suicide. The world organizations are celebrating and peace is upholding thus a new era is created and the Golden Age of Kira has finished. Thus crime rates are growing again and the maintenance calculates it has gone up to 45% and the exhilation of criminals are no more. 9 years since this memorable moment has passed and a grown up Near is working by choice of cases and the SPK is his supporters. The Japanese Task Force has been broken and a new one is being created. Sayu Yagami joins the SPK as their spy and reporter. Things would have gone badder if they could not catch Kira. Light Yagami`s main point changed shift to evil than a "new world." In Fujitoriya Academy, a student named Eron Hurricane learns about the Kira. Getting interested in Light Yagami and his tasks, Eron starts to praise him and his godlike works. Craving the art and a respect for Kira, he decides to make a very dangerous act on creating a special Kira font to surprise the world and make it to a shock to people though he knew what he was going to do would have him to overcome his challengers. He then creates a message in the Horumani Live Broadcast written: ''" I`m Kira!" '' The people in the world gets scared of this sudden message and Eron tries to make more messages to scare the world and reveal Light Yagami`s true intentions. Near realizes that if there was another Kira to be most likely interfering peace, then it`d be time Near had to get " freedom," to get out of SPK and work alone. Meanwhile in the Shinigami World, the Shinigami Ryuk sees things going much worse and to settle the score with the Humans, he drops the Death Note to the worthiest man and drops it in Eron`s bedroom. When he goes to his room, he finds the note and rather found to be shocked. When he tests it, he realizes it is true using the affect on his neighbour`s dog Borbor. Then Ryuk explains him about Light and his will and also about the Death Note. Then Eron reveals his grand scheme, that he will pass on Light Yagami`s will.. ''to change the world. Then Ryuk gets even more scared seeing Light`s plannings and then talks to himself that he is suspecting that Light`s soul is guarding Eron or not and sees Eron as Light himself and adresses him Light. Then Eron starts writing names. The episode ends with Near thinking that this is the start of a new era. Characters *Eron Hurricane *Ryuk *Near *SPK Members *Light Yagami (flashback, vision) *L (flashback, Near`s Vision) *Mello (flashback) *Japanese Police Task Force *Sayu Yagami *Misa Amane (flashback) *Rem (flashback) *All the Kira`s (flashback) *Sachiko Yagami (flashback) *Soichiro Yagami (flashback) *High School Students *Criminals Trivia *This is the "New Era" start. *The Season 3 begins here. *The 2nd greatest Kira is introduced. *If Eron wouldn`t find the notebook he`d be a manga artist and would be caught for his act. *New soundtracks have been now made. Soundtracks Category:Fan Fiction